Feverish Bonding
by Chrisii
Summary: When Leon falls sick, it is up to Andres and Violetta to take care of their feverish friend. Mainly Leonetta friendship. (Leon and Violetta)


Studio 21. The famous school where young singers, dancers as well as instrument players learned all of their skills and trained hard to achieve their dreams. Some teachers such as Gregorio drove them very hard and were extremely strict, easily getting offended if a student did something wrong or angered them in some way. Other teachers like Angie were very welcoming teachers and made you feel at home, easily showing what they are feeling towards the students. Violetta didn`t hate Gregorio, but she didn`t exactly like him either. She preferred Angie without doubt, not because she was her personal tutor, but more because Angie decided to give lessons in a calm manner even though she still held discipline over the class. Gregorio was more cruel and worked them very hard for no reason at all, and it wasn`t a big surprise that half of the students hated him.

It was a normal Friday at the studio, well as normal as it could be in a school full of extremely talented students and teachers. The usual class had one of their dancing lessons with Gregorio, who was as angry as usual and was even making them work harder than usual. By the end of the lesson, half the class was in desperate need of a change of clothes, some hydration and a lot of rest, including Tomas, Maxi and surprisingly Leon. He was feeling tired that day, and was hating Gregorio more than ever for their extra hard session. He grabbed the ice cold water from his locker and took a long swing of it, put it in his bag pack and closed his locker. He rested his forehead against the door of the locker, the cold metal surprisingly soothing his burning skin. They had History of music before going back home, and he sincerely wasn`t in the mood to hear a long lecture full of facts.

Making up his mind he sneakily made his way out of the studio and made his way to his house. His head was throbbing and he was feeling a little chilly despite the fact that it was a hot day. His feet were dragging on the ground, making small scuffling noises as the sneakers brushed against the rough concrete of the pavement and he almost fell flat to his face because of a fruit peeling had he not caught hold of the door knob just in time. After succeeding in opening it he removed his sneakers next to the door and after discarding his bag he dropped on the couch, sent a text to Violetta and fell asleep within minutes.

Violetta made her way to the classroom, and was surprised upon seeing that Leon wasn`t there. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out before reading the text message that was showing on her screen. "_Feeling tired, ditched_" She got worried, Leon seemed fine until Gregorio`s lesson, even though he seemed more tired than usual. The 90 minutes lesson seemed longer than usual and she was barely paying attention, even though her hand was racing to write the notes on the paper in front of her. When it was over she fled from the classroom, found Angie and told her she would be going to Leon`s house to check on him. Angie gave her permission and made Vilu promise to send her a message on how he was doing if he was sick, to which Violetta had agreed before running the short distance between the studio and his home. She was surprised to see the door unlocked, and made her way in, locking the door in the process. It wasn`t hard to locate Leon, for as she walked the small corridor that directed her to the living room, she could see his tall frame laying on the expensive sofa, death to the world. His bag lay untouched next to his head and he was still wearing what he had worn for school that day, except for the sneakers that is. She could hear his raspy breaths from where she was standing, and his face had lost all its colour except for the red hue that decorated his cheekbones. She frowned, and quietly moved forward and put the back of her hand on his forehead, recoiling quickly at the unnatural heat that was coming off of him like waves. A few minutes later she returned to the living room with a wet washcloth in her hands, which she gently draped on his burning forehead. He flinched slightly, and cracked his eyes open, glassy brown eyes seeking out the person responsible for the sudden coldness on his head. Violetta`s face soon came in his view, and he noticed that her lips were moving, even though he wasn`t hearing anything. He forced himself to focus, and soon enough he could hear her clearly.

"...Leon! How are you feeling?" she was saying.  
"My head hurts.." he responded before thinking.  
"I`ll get you a couple of tablets," she said, heading to the bathroom, where she found the medical cabinet and fished out two tablets to lower his fever. "Can you eat?" she asked, upon returning to the living room.  
"Not without throwing up," Leon admitted, sitting up and taking the water along with the tablets.  
"Okay, let`s get you in your room, be more comfortable don`t you think?" she said jokingly, wriggling her frame underneath his arm to help him stand.  
"You`re going to get sick Vilu," Leon said as they stood up and made the journey to his room.  
"I don`t care," she stated, lowering him to the bed where he curled up into the blankets and promptly fell asleep.

It had been about two hours, and she had been changing the cloth on his head on several occasions. A vibration in her pocket had her remember the promise she made Angie, and sure enough, the call was from her tutor.

"Violetta? How is he?" Angie asked, her concern heard over the phone.  
"He has a high fever, don`t know how high, he hadn`t been awake long enough for me to take a temperature, but it seems very high Angie," Violetta responded.  
"It`s okay Vilu, just keep him comfortable and don't forget the tablets. Also, keep a wet washcloth on his forehead along with blankets to keep him warm," Angie told her gently.  
"All are in process, thanks Angie, see you later," Violetta said before hanging up.

Violetta entertained herself by inspecting the row of books that Leon held in his room. After choosing one that caught her attention, she curled up on a chair next to his bed and started reading, until a knock on the door snapped her attention back to the present. Only half an hour had passed, and she changed the wash cloth before cautiously making her way to the door. Opening it slowly she was surprised to see Andres standing there, who looked equally surprised upon seeing Violetta behind the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her once she let him in.  
"Leon is sick, I came to check up on him and found him high with fever," Violetta explained.  
"What? Where is he?" Andres asked, his brow furrowing in concern.  
"His room," she responded.

Andres was shocked upon seeing his best mate laying in bed, oblivious to anything and anyone around him as he slept fitfully.

"I`m going to have to wake him in about 30 minutes, see if you can get him to shower and change into more comfortable clothes, while I prepare him some food," Violetta said, going out of the room.  
"Yeah sure. Did you check his temperature?" Andres asked.  
"Not yet, he didn`t stay awake long enough," Vilu admitted, before slipping out of the room.

Andres opened the closet, and wasn`t surprised to find racks full of jeans, shirts and t-shirts along with a couple of hoodies. He dug some more and found a pair of sweat pants, which he threw on the couch, and got out a hoodie that he had seen Leon in a million times when he came over. He took out a pair of underwear as well, and took the load to the bathroom, before going to accomplish the task of waking up the sick brunette.

Cold. That was the only thing that registered in Leon`s mind as the source of his warmth was yanked away from him. Someone was shaking him awake, and he didn`t want that. His head had started pounding again and he wanted nothing but to sleep. The person shaking him seemed to have other plans though. He could make out Andres` voice telling him to wake up. Wait. Pause. Andres? When did Andres get in his house? He blurrily opened his eyes, closing them tightly again as his head gave a harsh throb. Opening them slowly, he could make out Andres` form in front of him, telling him to wake or help him he`ll throw Leon out of bed. That woke him up properly, and he saw his best mate grin, as he sat up and rubbed his forehead with the base of his palm.

"Good afternoon to you," Andres said.  
"When did you get here?" Leon asked.  
"About 30 minutes ago, Vilu opened the door," Andres responded.  
"Ohh.."  
"Go take a shower and change, then come to the kitchen," Andres said, before moving out of the room.

Violetta was making a little soup, which her dad used to make her when she was sick. It usually got her feeling better so she decided to try it. About ten minutes later Andres came bouncing in the room, told her that Leon was in the bathroom and then went out again. She finished the soup in record time and poured some of it in a small plate, knowing that Leon`s appetite was certainly off. A glass of water and another two tablets soon found themselves on the table as well. She was finishing off when Leon came in the dining room, clad in a pair of black sweatpants and an orange hoodie. His cropped hair was matted on his forehead with sweat, and his cheeks still held the red hue. He barely sat down before Violetta handed him the thermometer and he took it obediently, not up to arguing. When it beeped and Violetta took it out he wasn`t surprised to see the shock on her face. He rarely got sick, but when he did get sick, he got sick very badly. He calmly ate some of the soup that Vilu had prepared, eating half of the small plate before he took the water with the tablets, screwing up his nose at the icky taste of them.

"How high?" he asked, ignoring the now rhythmic pounding in his head along with the shivering.  
"103.4," she said, one hand positioned on his forehead. He absent minded leant towards it, the coolness soothing him.  
"It`s normal really, should be down by a couple of days," he said, slumping back on the chair.  
"You call a 103 fever normal?!" she half-yelled and he winced.  
"That`s my body`s definition of sick. Don`t shout," Leon responded.  
"Wow. You should rest, I`ll wake you up in 4 hours," Violetta said.  
"Great. Bed is calling," Leon replied, standing up slowly and scuffling back to bed, where Vilu followed him.

They were surprised to see Andres there, fixing the changed sheets on the bed. He grinned at them before laying another blanket on top of the bed where Leon immediately crawled underneath them, snuggling into them so that half of his face was hidden. He was asleep within seconds, his breathing deep but uneven as he fidgeted in his sleep. Andres soon returned to the room, and Vilu looked surprised as she didn`t even notice him leaving. A small bowl filled with water was in his hands, along with a washcloth on the rim, which Violetta took after she dipped it in the water and removed the excess water. She placed it on Leon`s forehead and he flinched, but ceased movement after that. The cold cloth was steadily drying the second it touched his burning forehead and the duo found themselves changing the cloth every five minutes. The sick teenager shivered as Andres put a cloth that was drenched in freezing water on his forehead and snuggled into the blankets a little more, if it was even possible. Violetta couldn`t help the small chuckle as she saw the grin on Andres face and the small frown on Leon`s face as he tried in vain to jerk the freezing cloth of his head. His hair was dripping wet on the edges and Andres finally had mercy on him as he removed the freezing cloth and replaced it with another one. Leon visibly relaxed for a while, and looked to be just sleeping if the red hue would stop residing in his cheeks.

They spent the entire night together in Leon`s room. The latter had not woke up unless one of them woke him up to take the tablets every four hours, and he would pass out in a few seconds after that. The cloths were never removed from his burning forehead and his sleep was anything but peaceful as the night progressed. He tossed and turned when a particular nightmare got hold of him and he would wake up terrified out of his mind. The shivers were more frequent even as he sweated, and Vilu and Andres were exhausted as the first rays of dawn began to shine through the window. The last hour had been a little more peaceful, and the teenager wasn`t as feverish as the previous day, even if the red hue still remained. Violetta put a cold hand to his forehead, and was relieved upon feeling the greatly decreased unnatural heat that was coming off of him. They still had another hour before they had to wake up Leon again, and Vilu rooted through the closet for the spare clothes she kept at his place for whenever she came over after school and went to take a shower. She was feeling more refreshed even as she towelled her hair dry and brushed it with the hair brush she had found on the sink.

Leon woke up to the shaking he was now getting used to, and was relieved to find that his head didn`t hurt as much as it used too. Andres was standing in front of him, pressing a cold cloth to his forehead, and Leon guessed he was still feverish. He gave his best mate a weak shove and Andres understood, stepping back as Leon sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. A tapping on his shoulder had him looking up and he almost jumped off the bed when he saw Violetta`s face in front of his. The girl laughed before shoving a thermometer in his mouth, almost choking him. It didn`t go unnoticed how tired her movements were, and the way she looked ready to keel over at any given time. The beeping of the thermometer broke him out of his reverie, and he saw Violetta slump over in relief at the showing on the little metal instrument.

"How high is it?" Andres asked, from where he was squeezing the water-filled cloth.  
"It`s a 101, still not good but better than yesterday for sure," Vilu said.  
"Wow, it usually takes a couple of days before descending," Leon said.  
"Don`t curse yourself!" Vilu said, right before Leon felt the freezing cloth suddenly on the small of his neck.  
"ANDRES!" Vilu shouted as Leon`s back arched automatically to try and rid his neck from the freezing cloth.  
"What?" the black-haired male asked innocently.  
"When I`m better you`re going to get it," Leon said, falling back on to the comfy bed.  
"Oh No you don`t! Get up, you need to eat something along with taking a wash, you stink," Vilu said, her tone holding a humour tone at the end of the sentence.  
"Jeez thanks," Leon said with a small grin as he stood up and went to the bathroom, taking another pair of sweat pants and his red hoodie with him.

When he went to the kitchen he was greeted by a few pieces of toast along with a glass of orange juice and Violetta sitting on one of the chairs, head pillowed on her forearms. He felt bad, seeing she was dead tired because of him and his fever. He ate slowly, stomach still sensitive and wondered where Andres was. A few seconds later Andres came in the room and Leon stepped away from the half-finished meal, and knelt down next to Violetta, only noticing then that she was asleep. He slipped a hand under her knees and another around her shoulders and easily picked her up and lay her on the sofa she had found him on, before laying a blanket on top of her. The throbbing in his head had stopped for the moment, and he settled down on the couch, fully intending to use his sickness as an excuse to be lazy. Andres didn`t object though and soon enough Leon heard the water running and the sound of plates and glasses clinking together as Andres washed the utensils. His best mate soon came next to him and chuckled at the sight of Violetta before stopping behind Leon. Leon tensed, not knowing what the black-haired male had in mind, but soon found out. A semi-cold cloth was draped around his neck, and he relaxed even though he started shivering again. A blanket was soon around his shoulders as well and he melted into it, his eyelids soon becoming too heavy. He rested his head on the arm rest and fell asleep within seconds, aware of Andres watching them both a small smile on his face. When he next woke up Violetta was up and awake as well, clad into one of his hoodies that was way too big for her. He couldn`t help the laugh that escaped his throat as he saw her fumble with the hem before giving up and letting it drape down almost to her knees. She turned when she heard his laugh and gave him a glare, which he couldn`t help but laugh more at.

"Shut Up! Andres drenched my own clothes," she pouted.  
"Sorry, but it suits you," Leon responded, sitting up and fixing the blanket so it lay on his shoulders.  
"Yeah right! It`s warm and comfortable though," she said with a small grin.  
"Thanks, you know," Leon said, breaking her gaze so he was staring at the floor.  
"Don`t worry, I`m doing it because you`re my friend," she said, sitting down next to him and laughing as she noticed the blush spreading along his cheeks that had nothing to do with the fever.

His face was still a bit pallid though, so like she had been doing the last night, she put her hand on his forehead and just let it rest there, feeling the small amount of heat that was coming off of him. Andres had gone home for a while, but she stayed at his side, quite literally. Leon took the remote from next to him and turned on the television, and they spend the next few hours watching movies. She gave him the two tablets when he was due and he soon fell asleep again, not even flinching when Violetta placed the washcloth on his forehead. She turned off the television and sat down next to his head, one hand unconsciously gliding through his soft locks. He muttered something inaudibly then settled back into a feverish sleep, the nightmares troubling him evident as his eyes moved repeatedly beneath their lids. She put the cloth in the water and after removing the excess water used it to gently wipe the sweat from his face and neck then put it on his forehead again, the coolness of it soothing the sick brunette into a calmer sleep. Andres came back after a while, and wasn`t surprised to see Leon asleep, claiming that whenever his best mate got sick he always slept a lot. Violetta had left Leon in his care while she prepared him some of the soup that the duo had ate while staying there. She was getting better at doing it, and turning the oven on, she put the pot on the burner for the water to start boiling.

When Leon woke up again, it was due to an irritating pain at the base of his neck, and he immediately noticed that his neck was at an odd angle, hence the small pain twinge when he moved it. His head had stopped throbbing, which was a good sign in itself, he was still feeling a bit cold though and was thankful for the hoodie that he was clad into, for it made him feel warm. He sat up, only to be greeted by Andres on the other couch. His best mate informed him of what was Vilu was doing, then handed him the thermometer. Leon internally groaned, he was getting sick of taking the temperature every time he woke up but he didn`t want an angry Violetta or Andres, so he decided to suck it up and take it. After a few minutes it beeped, and the beep brought the girl in the living room, her face lighting up when she saw that Leon was awake. Andy informed her of the temperature, which was at just a 99 degrees and Violetta visibly slumped in relief, before hugging the sick brunette, electing a small groan as his neck protested the treatment. She pulled back slightly, staring at the now blushing teenager with a small smirk on her face before presenting a plate of warm soup in front of him. His stomach growled at the sight of food, and he emptied the plate slowly, as not to nauseate himself. He finished the whole plate and took the tablets he was now getting used to, before excusing himself to go take a shower. When he got out, clad in a pair of sweat pants he was going to his room to grab a shirt, where he found Violetta sitting cross legged the bed. She gave him a smirk and patted next to her, where he casually took a seat and lay back on his back, the t-shirt long forgotten. He was about to ask what she was doing before she snaked two hands under his back and flipped him over, almost sending him tumbling down his bed. She laughed at him as his face drained of colour before reddening again as he settled face down, one side of his face being smothered by the pillow.

"Vilu, what are you doing?" he breathed out, as the girl sat on the small of his back, the hem of his hoodie tickling his bare skin.  
"Shut Up and you`ll see," she responded, her hands going to the base of his neck, which was as tense as his whole back.

Violetta could feel every knot on his neck, and immediately set on easing them out one by one. As the message continued on she could feel the lanky teenager relax underneath her, occasionally letting out a low noise of pleasure but otherwise not objecting to anything. His hands were pillowing his head, knuckles digging in his temples. She couldn`t help the chuckle as she noticed he was completely lax, almost asleep as his eyes were half-closed. She ruffled his hair a little, and after a few seconds he fell asleep, his even breathing inaudible. She barely had time to get off of his back before he flipped on his back again, his stomach out for the world to see. Violetta giggled and grabbed a nearby blanket then threw it on his sleeping form, gently tucking him in. She settled next to him, one hand resting on his chest, feeling the steady heartbeat there and the other one clutching the book she had started reading when she first went over to find him with a 103 fever. Light shadows were under her eyes from staying awake so much and she was barely seeing the words on the book. Despite herself, she slid down on the bed so that her head rested on his chest and fell asleep to the steady beat in her ears.

Leon woke up and was about to get out of bed, only to realise the comfortable weight on his chest and the body that was pressed to his side. His hand had in some time wrapped around the petite girl and had been holding her close to him. Violetta was asleep, one palm opened wide next to her head, directly on his heart and he couldn`t help the small chuckle that escaped him. He was feeling pretty well, especially after the message that Violetta had given him, he was just disappointed for falling asleep directly after, even though he had a hunch that she did it to make him fall asleep. The arm around her was soon falling asleep, but he didn`t want to move it as Violetta looked tired, especially with the light shadows under her eyes. Leon snaked his other hand to the bed side table, where his phone was sitting idly and managed to snatch it and unlock it. He was surprised to see it was Saturday evening, just a little after 8 o` clock. Just at that moment the door opened and Andres came in, a tray with two plates in his hands. He smirked at Leon`s situation, and set the tray down on the desk, before sitting down on the chair that was next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Andres asked, leaning back on the seat.  
"Better than yesterday," Leon responded.  
"You definitely look better, you looked like shit yesterday," Andres bluntly stated.  
"Jeez, Thanks bro," Leon said sarcastically.  
"No problem," Andres said, still smirking.  
"How long have I been sleeping?" Leon asked, shifting a little to the side.  
"You literally slept yesterday afternoon and this day away," Andres responded, snapping a photo of the couple much to Leon`s protest.  
"Great, just great! I was planning to go out this weekend.." Leon muttered the last part, but Andres still heard.  
"With Violetta?"  
"Yeah, I think that`s why she came here really, even though we were supposed to meet at 7..." Leon cut himself off.  
"Yeah right, she fled from the Studio to check on you, and when I came to check on you she was so worried that her hair might have whitened," Andres said with a small chuckle.  
"You came to check on me?" Leon asked, raising one eyebrow.  
"Dude, I think even a blind man would have noticed you were sick, " Andres said.  
"Gregorio didn`t seem to notice, he worked us harder than usual," Leon said, unconsciously tightening his hold on the still slumbering Violetta.  
"You`re talking about Gregorio." Andres deadpanned, his face serious.  
"True. I`m hungry." Leon randomly said.  
"You have a choice, either eat or wake up Violetta and eat," Andres said, seeing as Violetta had thrown one hand over Leon`s waist, officially locking him in place.  
"She needs to eat as well," Leon said, his spare hand moving so it rested on her shoulder.

It took five minutes of shaking her shoulder gently before she stirred slightly, saying something which was muffled as her face was pressed to his chest. When she opened her eyes and got enough sense to see her position her face went beet red, and he could feel her heated cheeks on his chest, which send warm tingles all over his own body. One hand was thrown over his waist, while the other one was still tucked by her side. One of her legs had somehow moved over his own, and her common sense told her that Leon couldn`t move even if he wanted too, considering she was locking him in place. Violetta shifted, so Leon had space to move and he chuckled as the red hue in her cheeks intensified when she sat on the other side of the bed, still rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Good Evening to you," He said, taking one of the plates that was on the tray.  
"Evening? What time is it?" Violetta asked, taking the other plate to herself.  
"Uhh.. 8:30," Andres responded, putting Leon`s phone back down.  
"Already?" Vilu asked, almost choking on the soup.  
"You staying the night or are you going home?" Leon asked, leaning against the head board.  
"My dad`s on a business trip, so if you don`t mind.." she said, trailing off.  
"You can stay," he responded, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.  
"Thanks," she said, a grin threatening to split her face in half.  
"Don`t do anything you`ll regret," Andres broke the moment. "Or use protection," He added with a wink in Leon`s direction.  
"ANDRES!" They shouted in unison, and Andres had to duck to avoid two flying pillows.  
"Okay Okay! I'm sorry!" He shouted, a chuckle at the end giving away any real meaning to the apology.  
"Yeah right," Leon muttered, putting the plate back on the dish.  
"Hey Andres, can I talk to you for a moment?" Vilu asked, standing up albeit a bit wobbly from her nap.

Leon let them leave before standing up from the bed and took a drink from the water bottle he kept in his room before discarding it and rooting through his closet for a t-shirt as he was getting a bit chilly with no shirt. He was back on the bed by the time Violetta entered again, lacking the black haired lad. She explained that Andres had gone home as he remembered something, and Leon had to smirk at that as he knew she had somehow convinced him to leave them alone without giving him any dirty imagination. He laid back humming the tune to _More Tears _as Violetta went to the piano that was on the side next to the guitar. She started doing the beat to _More Tears_ as well, and soon enough his bedroom turned into a musical theatre.

They couldn`t help but laugh as Violetta curled up on his side again, her head resting on his chest and her hair spread like a halo all over his neck. It tickled and he raised a hand to sweep it away before he sneezed, so instead of swiping away the hair he ended up covering his nose and mouth. A tissue was soon placed in his hands and he took it, before throwing it away in a small bin by the bed. He was aware of Violetta muffling a laugh in his chest as he could literally feel her mouth twitch against him as she fought not to laugh.

"What?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.  
"Your chest vibrates when you sneeze," she said with a small giggle and Leon mentally sighed.  
"Seriously Vilu?" he asked, bringing one hand to rest on the small of her back.  
"You calling me liar?" she asked, faking offence.  
"What if I am?" he asked, his other hand catching her own in case she tried something he certainly wouldn`t enjoy.  
"I`ll leave right now," Vilu said, smirking when Leon pouted and unconsciously tightened his grip.

They spent the night laughing and playing around and eventually Violetta had ordered a pizza, which they shared together in the living room to avoid dirtying Leon`s room more than it already was. She eventually slept over and Leon woke up early on Sunday, he had had enough of sleeping for the moment. He took a shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a checked shirt, which he left half-unbuttoned, for the sake of not burning the breakfast he was cooking for Violetta. The radio was soon turned on, and he couldn`t help the grin as one of his songs began to play as the CD was still in the radio.

Violetta woke up to a wonderful smell of bacon and eggs and to someone singing, even though it was muffled by the door. She got up and roughly brushed the sleep away from her eyes before stretching and getting off the bed. She went to take a shower and dressed into a pair of her clothes she once had left at Leon`s for no reason and wore them. It was one of her favourite outfits, a skirt and a shirt along with a small scarf for accessory. She brushed her hair until it was more or less presentable and made her way to the kitchen, where she couldn`t help but chuckle as she saw Leon sat down two steaming plates full of breakfast while singing and bouncing his leg to the beat. He lifted his head and grinned upon seeing her, before pulling the chair out and holding out his hand, motioning for her to sit before he pushed the chair back in its place. She giggled and soon enough they were eating breakfast together, laughing and joking around like there`s no tomorrow. They went out for lunch that afternoon, then went to Leon`s place again, put in a movie and snuggled together on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in the middle and two soft drinks on the side. They departed at about 10 in the evening when Leon escorted Violetta home so she could rest for the following day of lessons before he went home himself, snuggling in the blankets that still held their mingled scent and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

So, I hope you like this =3 It's another story of my Violetta series, which is based on the Violetta series that airs on Disney Channel.  
Sorry for making Leon sick, but I simple love Leonetta so... =P  
Anyways, leave reviews and I hope you enjoyed it :) Thanks!

-Chrisii


End file.
